Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method for an information processing apparatus, and a storage medium, which enable execution of wireless communication.
Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals such as a smartphone and a tablet personal computer (PC) each have a wireless communication capability. Uses of such a wireless communication capability include, for example, transmitting a picture or an electronic document stored in the portable terminal to a printer by using wireless communication, so that the printer performs printing therefor.
This type of portable terminal needs to establish wireless communication by connecting to an access point, to execute the wireless communication with an external apparatus such as a printer. As a method of establishing the wireless communication, handover using Near Field Communication (NFC) is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-157736). The handover is a method of establishing wireless communication based on connection information (e.g., a service set identifier (SSID)) necessary to execute the wireless communication, by acquiring the connection information through use of proximity wireless communication such as NFC. This handover allows a user to establish wireless communication between a portable terminal and an external apparatus such as a printer, only by bringing the portable terminal close to (or only by causing the portable terminal to touch) the external apparatus.
Meanwhile, an access point is not always necessary between the portable terminal and the external apparatus. Direct wireless communication can be established between the portable terminal and the external apparatus, by causing the external apparatus to act as an access point. The above-described handover can be implemented in such a mode as well.
The portable terminal stores the connection information that has been used to establish the wireless communication. This allows the portable terminal to automatically reconnect to the access point, thereby improving convenience of the user.
The above-described handover is performed to establish the wireless communication temporarily between the portable terminal and the external apparatus. In other words, it may be said that the connection information acquired by using the proximity wireless communication is information for a temporary use. If the portable terminal stores this connection information for the temporary use each time the portable terminal performs the handover, the stored information may reach a maximum quantity storable in the portable terminal. If the quantity of the connection information to be stored reaches the maximum quantity storable in the portable terminal, important connection information (for example, connection information indicating an access point used at home by the user) may be deleted.